The present invention relates generally to improvements for a hand and finger exerciser apparatus of the type in which engaged elements or components are pressed against the resistance or urgence of resilient members, wherein the user is given the option of exercising fingers or the entire hand.
More particularly, the present invention relates a hand and finger exerciser apparatus as described hereinabove, wherein a plurality of interchangeable removable finger button pieces are connectible and cooperable with and slidable within a main base unit body structure, and each interchangeable removable finger button piece provides a predetermined resistance.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of conventional finger/hand exercisers, and to provide an apparatus which can be used to exercise fingers or compress the entire apparatus for complete hand and forearm strengthening and to replace finger button pieces with different resistance.